


Non compos mentis

by grangerweasleys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerweasleys/pseuds/grangerweasleys
Summary: Rose takes ill.





	Non compos mentis

Scorpius looks at the girl in front of him and into her widened, fearful eyes. 

He tries to find the similarities between this timid girl and Rose. He desperately searches her eyes for any liveliness, for her love of life, but all he receives back is a deep and violent fear.

“Mum?” She finally says, breaking her gaze with him. “Can you get Scorpius to leave now? His parents are Death Eaters.”

The blow to his heart hurts no less, though he knew that it was coming. 

Hermione looks at Scorpius, her face etched with pain, and he nods. “I’ll – I’ll come back – when she’s –” 

“It might be a while,” Hermione replies, lip quivering. “The healers – they said –”

Rose lets out a wail and begins to cry. “Please,” she screams. She gets down onto her knees and clings at Hermione’s dress. “He’s scaring me.”

“Mr Malfoy,” a Healer says quickly, reaching out and touching his elbow. “I think it's best if you –”

“I’m going,” Scorpius snaps, for the first time throughout all of this. He gives one last, pleading look at Hermione. “You’ll let me know – immediately – when things change?”

“She loves you,” Hermione replies, a small but sad smile curving around her lips. “Rose is going to be okay.”

“PLEASE!” Rose sobs again as two Healers help her up. She watches them, eyes alert, as they pour her a glass of water and hand her two white tablets. “I won’t take them until he leaves!”

Tears now falling down his face, Scorpius turns towards the door and pushes it open. He listens as his girlfriend sobs helplessly and begs for his removal. With those sounds filling his ears, he leaves.


End file.
